Exchange
by rissapen
Summary: Luna confuses the heck out of Harry and Draco. Contains mild slashiness!
1. Exchange

"Loony" Luna Lovegood strolled calmly through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Intent on achieving a full Patronus at this week's Defense Association meeting, she ignored the clinking of her necklace of Butterbeer caps and focused on trying to decide which was her happiest thought. Perhaps the one about becoming the youngest over Minister of Magic, or maybe the one about finding proof of the existence of the Heckling Snipekeck, she mused, pacing three times until she reached the Room of Necessity, where the D.A. continued to meet, for reasons of convenience.   
  
The group had nearly tripled from its original size, and Harry now depended on the original members-- especially Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville --to help him catch up the newcomers. Harry, upon realizing that he was running out of new things to teach, had begun spending a few hours researching and practicing new techniques with Hermione every weekend. He was currently working on standard dueling techniques with the advanced members, had already prepared lessons on more advanced techniques, and was even trying out new techniques of his own for possible teaching later. He seemed born to teach, everyone agreed-- even the Slytherins in the club, of which there were a good number.   
  
This turnout was no doubt due mostly to Draco Malfoy, who had surprised everyone by attending the first D.A. meeting of the year and had not caused, nor seemed to want to cause any trouble. Far from it, in fact; Draco swiftly become one of the most advanced, and, oddly enough, helpful members of the club. Luna almost wrote to her father about this, to tell him her theory that Malfoy had been abducted by alien centaurs from Neptune, but as always, she acted on her gut instinct; she remained silent.   
  
So it was with some great surprise that she opened the door to the D.A. room as two boys who must have been standing near the door fell to the floor, clinging to each other. A quick glance at the room, which was now seemingly carpeted in pillows and had various sex toys and other paraphernalia on the shelves, told Luna that something was slightly amiss. Looking down at the boys, she was surprised to find that she knew them.   
  
"Harry? Malfoy?"   
  
The dark haired boy on top stopped nibbling on the blonde's ear, gave a yelp, and jumped off of his partner into a sitting position on the floor.   
  
"Luna?!" Harry squeaked. "What are you doing here?!"   
  
"Oh," Luna smiled cheerfully, "I'm here for the D.A. meeting. Five o'clock, right?"   
  
"...in the_ afternoon_, Lovegood," Draco drawled scathingly as he sat up, frowning. "Not five o'clock in the bloody stupid _morning_."   
  
"Oh...okay." Luna smiled vaguely and turned to leave. "Bye then." Before she could leave, however, Harry had grabbed her by the sleeve of her robe and yanked her back into the room, slamming the door behind her.   
  
"Hang on, um, Luna, I need you to do me a favor?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Listen, you need to promise me that you won't mention this to your dad!" Harry cried.   
  
"Is there something I'm missing here?" Draco's frown deepened and he glared at Harry. "What would her father do if he knew?"   
  
"Well, see, Draco, he's the editor of the _Quibbler_..." Harry sighed in relief as Draco's eyebrows raised in recognition. "Anyway, Luna, can you promise me that?"   
  
"Certainly," Luna smiled, then frowned. "Except..."   
  
"Except what?" Harry asked, fighting to keep the panic out of his voice.   
  
"Well, I should get something in return, shouldn't I?"   
  
Harry shot Draco a look. "Err..well, I suppose...I mean, it depends on--" But Harry couldn't explain what it depended on, because he suddenly found a pair of soft lips-- not Draco's --pressed against his own. "Mmph?" Harry asked. Luna chose to reply physically rather than verbally, causing Harry to blush and causing Draco to jump up and crab her by the arms, yanking them apart.   
  
"What do you think you're doing, you--" No sooner had Draco opened his mouth when he, too, found himself pressed up against the dirty blonde. For a split second, he stood in shock, before (to Harry's horror), he began responding to the kiss in kind. Seconds, minutes, hours (to Harry's mind) passed before the two came apart.   
  
Luna gave the boys her usual dreamy smile. "By Harry, Malfoy." With this farewell, she left the room, leaving both boys with their mouths hanging.   
  
"What was THAT about?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.   
  
"It was about you sticking your tongue down her her throat, apparently!" Harry retorted, sitting back down on the pillowy floor to sulk.   
  
"Oh, come on," Draco snorted. "I was only doing it so I wouldn't have to read about our torrid, angsty love affair, fictionalized by some fangirl hack in next week's _Quibbler._"   
  
"But what if the fangirl writes about our horridly kinky sexcapades?" Harry, considerably cheered up, replied.   
  
"Oh, please," Draco smirked, sauntering over and sitting on Harry's lap. "They never get _that_ close to the truth..." 


	2. Notes

I'm not really sure where the idea for this fic came from, but I wrote it because Harry/Luna is the first Harry het pairing I've had any sort of support for and I just really like Luna, so I wanted to write a fic that involved her. I love her because I think she is absolutely the most honest of all of the characters of the Potterverse-- even peraps to a fault. I also like her 'cause she's zany and a bit weird, which reminds me of me =D Especially tucking her wand behind her ear. That is totally something I would do. Harry/Draco is still my OTP however, so don't worry that I'll be abandoning my favorite archrivals!   
  
I may or may not continue to write about Luna, though I have a couple of more adult ideas (in other words, they won't be here on FF.net.) If/when I write these, however, they'll be available on my website: !   
  
Hope you enjoyed "Exchange"!   
  
- rissa 


End file.
